Ororo Munroe
thumb :"Vivimos en una era de oscuridad: un mundo lleno de miedo, el odio y la intolerancia. Pero en todas las edades, hay que luchar contra él. Charles Xavier nació en un mundo dividido, intentó curar... una misión que nunca vio cumplida. Parece que es el destino de grandes hombres para ver sus metas sin cumplir. Charles fue más que un líder, más que un maestro. Fue un amigo. Cuando teníamos miedos, nos dio fuerza. Cuando estábamos solos, nos dio una familia. Se ha ido, pero sus enseñanzas vivieron a través de nosotros, sus alumnos. Donde nos podemos ir, debemos seguir su visión. Y que es una visión de un mundo Unido." :―Ororo Munroe[fte.] mutant who has the ability to manipulate the weather. " lang="es" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #f0f0a0; COLOR: #0f0f5f">'Tormenta' es un mutante que tiene la habilidad de manipular el clima. Historia ''X-Men: First Class Oroso fue visto escribir en un diario a través del Cerebro por Charles Xavier. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Stryker's team are interrogating people in Africa while searching for adamantium. A young white-haired child is seen watching the interrogations while a storm begins to brew. ">Cuando equipo de Stryker están interrogando a gente en África durante la búsqueda de adamantium. Un niño de pelo blanco se ve viendo los interrogatorios mientras una tormenta comienza a preparar. X-Men :"''Por lo menos he elegido un lado." :―Ororo Munroe[fte.] X-Men. She became one of the teachers as Xavier's Institute. ">Cuando crecía Oroso se convirtió en un miembro de los X-Men. Se convirtió en uno de los maestros como Instituto de Xavier. Tormenta y Cíclope llegaron a Wolverine y Roguerescate cuando atacó a Sabretooth , dejando Wolverine por muertos y tratando de captar a Rogue. Más tarde, cuando Rogue salió de tormenta y Cíclope búsquedas en una estación de tren y luchó la Hermandad de mutantes. Durante el confilct en la isla de la libertad al parecer asesinada Sapo mientras ella y el resto de los X-Men guardado Rogue y Nueva York de ser destruido por Magneto. ''X 2: X-Men unida :"''A veces ira puede ayudarle a sobrevivir." :―Ororo Munroe[fte.] Charles Xavier was set to kill them telepathically, controlled by Jason Stryker. Nightcrawler teleported her in to the second Cerebro chamber and she summoned up a blizzard, freezing Jason in the process. ">Tormenta fue clave para salvar a la raza humana cuando Charles Xavier fue matarlos telepáticamente, controlado por Jason Stryker. Nightcrawler teletransportado ella en la segunda cámara de Cerebro y ella convocado por una tormenta de nieve, Jason de congelación en el proceso. ''X-Men: The Last Stand :"''No entiendo. Magneto s un fugitivo. Tenemos un mutante en el gabinete, un Presidente que nos entiende. ¿Por qué estamos nosotros todavía esconde?" :―Ororo Munroe[fte.] Danger Room practicing to defend themselves from a Sentinels. Storm then leads the team to saftey. Wolverine finishes the Danger Room session by cutting the Sentinel's head off. She angrily tells Wolverine that he can't just change the rules and states that it was a defence exercise. ">Tormenta y los otros X-Men están en la Sala de peligro de practicar para defenderse de un Sentinels. Tormenta entonces lidera el equipo de seguridad. Wolverine termina el período de sesiones de la sala de peligro por cortar la cabeza del centinela. Ella dice airadamente Wolverine que solo no puede cambiar las reglas y que fue un ejercicio de defensa de los Estados. Hacia fuera en el balcón, tormenta está en el viento, mirar las nubes de lluvia. Xavier aparece detrás de ella y le recuerda que el pronóstico era de cielos soleados. Tormenta se disculpa, y sus ojos comienzan a brillar. En unos pocos segundos, se sale la dispersión de nubes y sol. El profesor ruedas más cerca a ella y dice que no tiene que ser psíquico para saber que algo le está molestando. Tormenta y el Profesor X entrar en una habitación y tormenta ve a su amiga bestia. Ella y bestia felicitar por demás pelo. Luego bestia y Profesor X empiezan a hablar entre sí mientras Wolverine entra y cumple con la bestia. Tormenta interrumpe y dice Magneto vendrá definitivamente que mística, pero bestia dice que Magneto no s el problema – por lo menos no más apremiante. Le dice a los X-Men que una importante empresa farmacéutica ha desarrollado un anticuerpo mutante – una manera de suprimir al mutante X-gen, permanentemente. Le llama una "cura". ¿Por un momento, todo el mundo está tranquilo, teniendo en la actualidad, hasta que la tormenta rompe el silencio, diciendo que es ridículo – que no pueden "curar" ser un mutante – desde cuando han llegan a ser una enfermedad? Xavier detiene, detecta que está anunciando ahora. ¿Tormenta pregunta Quién querría esta cura? Rogue camina en forma abrupta e interrumpe su argumento, preguntando si es cierto que ellos pueden curarse. Xavier admite parece ser cierto, pero la tormenta se niega a aceptarlo. Charles luego detecta peligro de Cyclops. Telepáticamente, nombre de Scott se escucha en la escuela. Claramente, algo es horriblemente mal. Wolverine y tormenta pase a través de las salas histéricamente a Oficina de Xavier, sin saber lo que pasó el infierno. Reventar abrir su puerta y pregunte si él está bien, y les dice que a Lago de álcali. X-Jet descends into the heavy fog and lands. Wolverine and Storm step out carefully and start walking around, though none of them really wants to be there. Logan says he can't see a damn thing, but Ororo says she can take care of that. Her eyes begin to glow white, and the thick fog fades away. In front of their amazed eyes, Ororo's scream catches his attention and he rushes to her. He finds Storm sitting on the ground, near Jean Grey's still alive body! They go back to the mansion and explain. ">En el lago de álcali poco tiempo más tarde, el X-Jet desciende en la espesa niebla y tierras. Wolverine y tormenta paso hacia afuera con cuidado y comenzar a caminar, aunque ninguno de ellos quiere estar allí. Logan dice no puede ver una cosa maldita, pero Oroso dice que ella puede hacerse cargo de eso. Sus ojos comienzan a brillar blanco, y la espesa niebla se desvanece. Ante sus ojos asombrados, grito de Oroso llama su atención y él se apresura a ella. Encuentra sentado en el suelo, cerca de cuerpo aún vivo de Jean Grey de tormenta! Regresa a la mansión y explicar. Brotherhood of Mutants watch as the white gate shuts itself close. Logan says he's going in, but Ororo stops him, reminding him the professor told them to wait outside. Hearing the noise from outside, Logan decides that's it and pops his claws, ready to fight his way in through the Brotherhood. Juggernaut responds by putting his helmet on, and the two of them start running straight at each other. Storm uses her wind powers to fly up to the sky, also preparing to battle. ">Fuera de la residencia gris, un auto se detiene. De ella paso a los tres X-Men, y Xavier dice Logan y Oroso que esperar a que él fuera. Afuera, los X-Men y la Hermandad de mutantes ven como se cierra la puerta blanca sí cerca. Logan dice que va, pero Oroso lo detiene, recordándole que el profesor les dijo que esperar afuera. Escuchar el ruido de fuera, Logan decide que es y hace estallar sus garras, listos para luchar a su manera en a través de la Hermandad. Juggernaut responde poniendo su casco en, y los dos de ellos en marcha en línea recta al mutuamente. Tormenta usa sus poderes de viento para volar hasta el cielo, también se prepara para la batalla. Pronto la casa explota por Dark Phoenix y la lucha ha terminado. Jean sale con Magneto mientras tormenta y Lobezno ven y vea el que Profesor X está muerto. El día después en la mansión de Xavier, la silla de ruedas está descansando en el estudio de Xavier, huérfano de su propietario. Fuera en el patio delantero, Ororo Munroe es apenarse Charles Xavier en un servicio memorial delante de todos sus alumnos: "Vivimos en una era de oscuridad," ella dice, "un mundo lleno de miedo, el odio y la intolerancia. Pero en todas las edades, hay que luchar contra él. Charles Xavier nació en un mundo dividido, intentó curar – una misión que nunca vio cumplida. Parece el destino de grandes hombres para ver sus objetivos sin cumplir". En la multitud se sentaron muchos alumnos y amigos de Xavier. Logan no es sentarse con ellos, ya que es permanente y escuchar desde lejos, un solitario como siempre. Rogue lo mira, como Oroso continúa su elogio. Logan se aleja. De pie todas las demás personas presentes, y camina a su memorial y pone una flor en él. Wolverine, tormenta, bestia y Iceman, Shadowcat se reúnen para decidir sobre el futuro de la escuela. Bestia piensa el Profesor X inició esta escuela y tal vez sea mejor que termina con él. Dice Bobby tendrán que decirle a todos los estudiantes tendrán que volver a casa, pero Bobby dice sin hogar para ir a la mayoría de ellos tienen. Piensa que deben luchar para esta escuela. Angel then comes in. He apologizes for coming at a bad time, but he was told this is a safe place for mutants. Beast sadly tells him it was, but Ororo corrects him that it's still is. She tells Hank to tell all the students the school stays open, much to Iceman's delight. ">Antes de que nadie puede responder, Angel viene luego. Se disculpa por venir en un mal momento, pero le dijeron que este es un lugar seguro para mutantes. Bestia lamentablemente le dice que era, pero Oroso corrige lo que es aún es. Ella le dice a Hank a decirle a todos los estudiantes de que la escuela permanece abierta, para deleite de Iceman. Mientras tanto en la escuela, Wolverine funciona en después de su encuentro con Magneto y pide tormenta histéricamente. La encuentra y le pide lo que está haciendo allí. Él le dice que necesita ayuda – encontró Jean con Magneto y están en movimiento – y sabe adónde van. Bestia se une a ellos, pidiendo a Logan si realmente vio Magneto. Logan les dice que él tiene, y deben ir ahora, antes de los ataques de hermandad Alcatraz. Hank le recuerda que el Gobierno tiene tropas estacionadas allí, pero Wolverine no es suficiente para detener a Magneto. Como caminan apresuradamente para conseguir set, Angel, oye a darse cuenta de su padre en peligro. Tormenta vuela al aire cerca del edificio, y Calisto ve esto como una oportunidad para continuar su batalla de antes. Sonriendo, ella acelera a la azotea del edificio y salta a la tormenta, teniendo su espalda hacia el suelo. Calisto está haciendo bien con la repetición de ataques rápido relámpago en la tormenta, le golpea una y otra vez antes de que puede recuperar. Todavía, tormenta eventualmente logra sentar un golpe de Calisto, tomando su abajo. Tormenta logra tirar Calisto con fuerza en lo que solía ser cerca de Alcatraz y, a continuación, utiliza la energía de la iluminación para le electrocutar a muerte. Magneto usa sus poderes para levantar un coche desde el puente detrás de ellos y tirarla en la escena de la batalla, con Pyro lo incendio en el camino. El coche flaming terrenos y explota, y todo el mundo huye. Wolverine le grita a los X-Men a refugiarse, como Magneto sigue en un segundo intento con otro coche quemado. Él sigue funcionando con los coches más y más, cada vez Pyro incendio los coches hasta la mitad, antes de que exploten. Tormenta encuentra cubierta detrás de una columna, pero casi es golpeado. Ella continúa hasta una mejor cubierta junto con Wolverine y los otros. Cerca de ellos, ven a uno de los cañones de la cura. Mirando la vista apocalíptica alrededor de ellos – el lugar en ruinas, coches explosión alrededor de ellos: los X-Men deben tomar una decisión. Wolverine recuerda tormenta de lo que ella le dijo en la sesión de la sala de peligro antes – trabajan como un equipo. Ella, a su vez, le recuerda de lo que él respondió: – la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Wolverine dice tormenta necesitará alguna cubierta para su próxima jugada, y ella entiende perfectamente, usando sus poderes para crear algún humo. Jean pronto casi se dispararon por el cura pero ella sostiene con su poder antes de que le llegue. Comienza usando su poder para tomar todo y todos hacia fuera. Bestia le grita a todos a salir. Tormenta subirá a Wolverine, y él le dice que él es el único que puede detener a Phoenix. Él ordena a todos a la seguridad y dejan y ella vuela hacia el cielo. Wolverine, bestia y tormenta ahora quedan a cargo de los X-Men. donde ella, bestia y Iceman saludar a todos mientras caminan en la mansión. Tormenta posteriormente asumió como amante de cabeza tras la aparente muerte de Charles Xavier. Relaciones *Profesor Xavier - Mentor *Cíclope - amigo y compañero de equipo *Jean Grey - amigo y compañero, enemigo (Phoenix) *Wolverine - amigo y compañero de equipo. *Bestia - amigo y compañero de equipo. *Rogue - estudiante y compañero de equipo. *Iceman - estudiante y compañero de equipo. *Coloso - estudiante y compañero de equipo. *Kitty Pryde - estudiante y compañero de equipo. *Nightcrawler - aliado *Angel - aliado *Magneto - enemigo. *Mystique - enemigo. *Sabretooth - enemigo. *Sapo - enemigo. *Pyro - estudiante, posteriormente enemigo *William Stryker - enemigo *Equipo X - enemigos *Deathstrike - enemigo *Calisto - enemigo *Juggernaut - enemigo Poderes y habilidades Mutants and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to control the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can control the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. ">Tormenta es uno de los más poderosos mutantes y ha demostrado una gran cantidad de habilidades, la mayoría de los cuales es facetas de su poder para controlar el clima. Tormenta posee la capacidad psiónica para controlar todas las formas de tiempo sobre vastas áreas. Ella ha sido capaz de controlar tanto terrenal y ecosistemas extraterrestres en varias ocasiones. Ella puede controlar la temperatura del medio ambiente, control de todas las formas de precipitación, la humedad y la humedad (a nivel molecular), generar un rayo y otros fenómenos atmosféricos electromagnéticas y ha demostrado excelente control sobre la presión atmosférica. Ella puede incitar a todas las formas de tempestades meteorológicos, tales como tornados, tormentas, ventiscas y huracanes, así como la niebla. Ella puede disipar tal tiempo despejado forma así. Cotizaciones *"Caída de algo." - '' X-Men '' *"Es a punto de obtener muy frío aquí." - '' X 2: X-Men United '' Trivia *Tormenta fue retratado con un acento africano en sólo X-Men. Berry utiliza su voz normal en 2 X y X-Men: The Last Stand. *Tormenta iba a aparecer en X-Men Origins: Wolverine, pero sólo hizo en el remolque. Se presume que habría estado en la escena donde Equipo X invade la villiage Africana en busca del meteorito de adamantium . Categoría:Munroe Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Vivos Categoría:Mutantes